A Timmy and Tootie Story
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Eh...could probably have a better title. Anyway, Tootie is a high school junior and lives with Vicky. She has no friends and is feared of because of Vicky. Timmy is dating Trixie; he should be happy right? Wrong. Can these two find a happy ending?


**A/N Okay, this is my first FOP fanfic. It's just a one-shot, but I still have other stories to finish so this is all you're going to get. This is a Timmy and Tootie fanfic. Don't like don't read. And if you don't like…why are you even in this section? Anyway, I don't own FOP.**

A 16 year old high school junior woke up with her older sister hovering over her. The 16 year old screams in horror and her sister laughs in pleasure, "Time to get up Twerp," the sister, Vicky, said then walked out laughing evilly with a slam of the door.

The high school junior sighed and slowly got up off the floor to get ready for school. The junior was a girl who went by the name of Tootie O'Neil. She had long black hair that came to the middle of her back, if not a little past. She had violet eyes and creamy white flawless skin. Tootie reached for her thin black glasses and put them on. She began to wear glasses in the 3rd grade because she started having trouble seeing the board.

Tootie stood to her full height of 5'2" and went to her tan dresser and looked for something to wear. Tootie gripped her dresser for a second as a painful memory ran past her mind. In the 6th grade Tootie's parent were killed by a drunk driver and was now living with only her sister, Vicky. Vicky wouldn't allow her to drive, stay out late, or have fun period. Tootie took a shaky breath and picked out a black tank top with a white jacket and a gray skirt that covered her knees.

Tootie quickly changed into the clothes and then went to her mirror to brush her hair. Once her hair was brushed she put it into two plain and messy pigtails. Tootie sighed. She really didn't care what she looked like nowadays. I mean, all the boys feared her because of who she lived with; so she wasn't going to date anytime soon. And the only boy she ever liked and understood what she was going through was dating a self-centered rich girl.

Tootie glanced at her clock and sighed again; she has to catch the bus now. She grabbed her plain black book bag and headed out. As she walked downstairs she saw Vicky passed out on the couch drooling and the T.V. on. Tootie sighed once again and left her house. She sat on a plain brown bench and waited for the school bus. As she was waiting the most popular girl in school, Trixie Tang, came walking up the hill. Trixie was a senior and had sparkling black hair, creamy white skin with make-up covering half of it, and blue eyes. She wore a purple dress that came up to knees, barely.

But it wasn't her she really wanted to look at; it was the boy behind her carrying her stuff and his; the one boy that could understand her more than anyone; her first and current love; high school senior, 17 year old Timmy Turner. Timmy had brown hair that was shorter than when they were in elementary school and was messy, very messy, he had a slight tan from being captain of the baseball team, and had sparkling blue eyes; well at least to Tootie he did. He still wore his pink hat, but it was mostly off during school because of the dress code. Today he wore a pink long sleeve button up shirt with a sliver chain around his neck with dark blue jeans and brown boots. Trixie and Timmy had been dating since their junior year and Trixie pretty much used him as a human pack mule.

Trixie wasn't even looking at Timmy as they climbed the hill to the bus stop, "Uh, Trixie can we please stop for a minute," Timmy asked his voice deep and strained from carrying two book bags and two sets of three textbooks.

Trixie sighed, "If you must," she said then glanced at me, "But I'm not sitting with geeky over there."

Tootie winced then slumped down a little bit her eyes just staring at her hands in her lap and her book bag sitting on the ground by her feet. Timmy then set the book bags on the ground and the textbooks in the empty space beside Tootie. Tootie glanced up and saw Timmy stand up to his full height of 6'5" and then cracked his back and groaned. Tootie quickly looked away her nails digging into her skin slightly and her heart fluttering. Suddenly, Timmy took the textbooks and sat down in their place and placed them in his lap. Tootie remained quiet not looking at Timmy.

Timmy then removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair making it even messier. Tootie didn't even look at Timmy knowing Trixie would go ballistic. She never liked it when another girl looked at her boyfriend, "Tootie?" Timmy suddenly said, "Is that you?"

Tootie sat up slightly and just slowly nodded, but didn't say anything. Tootie then saw three odd colored birds land on a branch close to them. One was pink, another green, and another looked like a baby and was purple. Tootie just shrugged it off and just kept quiet, "Uh, Tootie?" Timmy said, "Are you okay?"

Tootie didn't say anything; didn't even nod or shack her head. Suddenly, the bus came around the corner. Tootie stood up and grabbed her book bag, "Hey!" Vicky yelled from her house, "Twerp! You didn't do the kitchen!"

Timmy turned to Vicky as he swung the two book bags on his shoulders. Tootie sighed, "I'll do them when I get home," she yelled at her sister.

"No, you'll do them now!" Vicky yelled.

"I have school!" Tootie yelled.

The bus stopped and opened its doors. Trixie got on, but Timmy watched the two sisters argue for a few seconds, "Get in here and do the kitchen or you're out of this house!" Vicky yelled.

Timmy went wide eyed, "Timmy!" Trixie yelled, "Get on here!"

Timmy looked at the bus then back at Tootie who was slowly making her way to the house. Timmy slowly went to the bus, "Wanda," Timmy whispered just loud enough for his fairy to hear, "I wish Tootie had a ride to school after she finished her chore."

Timmy entered the bus and the door closed. Once the bus was gone and Vicky closed the door of the house with a slam the pink bird pulled out a wand and granted her god kid's wish.

_**Tootie's Point of View**_

I did the dishes slowly has I felt my heart being broke into tiny little pieces. I let one tear fall down my cheek. Until I was 18 and a legal adult I couldn't leave this house which meant I couldn't get a job, I can't have friends, and I can't have fun. Once the dishes were done I grabbed my book bag again and looked at the clock and sighed. School started in 10 minutes and it's a 20 minute walk from here and Vicky wasn't going to drive me.

I slowly walked out of the house once again and saw a car and a man and woman with a baby standing there. I froze. The woman had pink hair with a swirl and pink eyes and wore a yellow shirt with black pants that looked like they also counted as shoes. The man had long green hair that covered his green eyes slightly and wore a white shirt with a black tie and the same black pants as the woman. The baby had a little purple hair and purple eyes and wore a cute little purple baby outfit. The woman suddenly came up to me, "Hello," she said, "I'm Wanda, and this is my husband Cosmo and my son that we call Poof."

I blinked a little uncomfortable, "We're Timmy's…aunt and uncle," Wanda said like she was thinking, "He called us and said you needed a ride to school."

My heart stopped; Timmy called his aunt and uncle…to come get me? I slowly nodded my head. Cosmo opened the passenger's seat and gestured for me to get in. I slowly walked up to the car and got in. I never really like cars because of how my parents died. Wanda seemed to notice my fear, "Are you okay dear?" she asked.

"I…" I became a little nervous; I never liked talking about my parents' death, "My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was in the 6th grade…I just don't like cars that much."

Wanda and Cosmo seemed to go wide eyed, "Oh, we're so sorry to hear that dear," Wanda said as she got into the driver's seat and Cosmo got in the back with Poof, "Timmy never mentioned it to us."

"T-Timmy doesn't know," I said, "No one does. All anyone knows is that I live with Vicky. And I have no friends because of it."

My voice got softer as I went and my head was leaning on the widow watching the trees go by. It was quiet in the car now; even Poof was quiet. Wanda arrived at the school five minutes later. I grabbed my bag off the floor and opened the door, "Thanks…and tell Timmy thanks because I don't see him much, bye," I said and closed the door and walked into the school.

I went to my locker going by Trixie and her cool group as I did. My head was down not wanting to look at anyone. My right pigtail fell to the front of me, but I really didn't care. When I made it to my locker I slowly did my combination. Just as I opened the lock I was pushed to the ground and my glasses fell off and I heard someone mutter, 'she's nothing without her sister'. My heart tightened and tears threatened to fall. My small hands felt around for my glasses. I soon found them…broken. I sighed now the tears coming free. I was suddenly lifted up, "Tootie?" I heard Timmy ask.

My head turned to where Timmy's voice had come from and I saw a blurry version of him. I blurrily saw Timmy bend down to where my glasses were, "There broken," I stated softly, "Just leave them."

I could sort of see that Timmy had three books in his arm. A pink, green, and purple one, "Do you have spears?" Timmy asked.

"You really think Vicky would pay for two pair glasses?" I asked, "I'm lucky to have had those."

I heard Timmy mutter something, but I didn't hear it. Suddenly, he reached into the side of my book bag and pulled something out. He put whatever it was on my face and…I could see? I put my hands to my face and felt my glasses there, but the broken ones were in his hand, "W-what?" I said, "How did…"

Timmy smirked, "Call it magic Tootie," he said.

I was confused, but then I looked at Timmy, "T-thank you," I said.

Timmy nodded then the bell rang for us to start getting to class. Timmy then reluctantly left and I got my stuff for my class then closed my locker and headed there. All the way to lunch I couldn't figure out how Timmy got me new glasses. When lunch came I sat at a table all by myself with the lunch I made in HomeEc. If we didn't cook in that class then I didn't eat until I fixed dinner that night. I sighed for the hundredth time that day and started unwrapping the spaghetti we made. Suddenly, Francis came and took it. I opened my mouth to protest, but then stopped, what was the point.

I started to get up when a tray of food was in front of me. I looked up and saw Timmy, "Timmy?" I asked.

"You can have my lunch," he said.

I went wide eyed, "W-what?" I said, "No, it's your food, you paid for it."

Timmy shook his head, "You look like you need it more than I do," he said, "Does Vicky even feed you?"

I sighed and sat down, "Only when I fix dinner do I eat," I said, "And that's only when I'm able to get money to go to the store. Vicky won't allow me to get a job and if I'm not back directly after school; it the torture chamber…you remember that right?"

I saw Timmy shiver slightly, "More than I want to," he said, "Why'd you get stuck with Vicky anyway?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to know about my parents. Timmy sat down and the table so he was across from me, "Tootie," Timmy said, "Did something happen to your parents?"

At that the waterfall broke free. I put my hands to my face wanting the tears to stop, but I couldn't do it. Suddenly, I felt someone pull me into a hug. I didn't have to look up to know it was Timmy. I was shaking from all the crying I was doing. Ever since my parents died I've been miserable; more so than before and I had no one to help me through it, but now Timmy was here comforting me and all I could do was cry. I felt Timmy move one of my pigtails back behind me then started saying that everything was going to be okay and for once…I believed it was.

_Three Weeks Later…_

Every day after school Timmy would come home with me…after taking Trixie home of course. Trixie wasn't very happy with Timmy being friends with me, but Timmy didn't really care what Trixie thought of his friends. I mean Chester and A.J. were still his best friends. The four of us hung out a couple of times and they helped me through my parents death…it may be a few year late, but I guess something is better than nothing. Trixie mostly dragged Timmy off so most of the time it was just me, Chester, and A.J. I quickly learned that the two boys hated Trixie and what she was making Timmy do.

Right now Chester, A.J. and I were at the mall food court, on a Saturday, just hanging out, "So, Tootie," A.J. asks, "Do you still like Timmy?"

I felt my heart stop, "W-what brought this up?" I asked.

"Well," Chester said, "We've been thinking, that well, if you still liked him that you would make a better girlfriend for him than Trixie."

I looked away, "We're in different grades, different ages," I stated, "And he has Trixie, the most popular girl in the school, well until she graduates anyway, but I don't think that's likely with her grades this year."

"So?" A.J. asked, "I'm dating a college sophomore."

"Yeah, and I'm dating a high school graduate," Chester said.

I didn't say anything, "What we're saying Tootie is that age doesn't matter," A.J. said, "Take it from Mr. Genius himself."

I sighed and poked at my hamburger, "Tootie," Chester said, "Timmy won't care about your age. You know he doesn't roll that way."

I got up, "I have to go guys or it the chamber," I said and started to walk away, but then stopped and turned back to them, "But to answer your question," I said, "I don't just like Timmy anymore, I fell in love with him."

I then left the food court.

_**No One's Point of View**_

A.J. and Chester smirked, "Did you get all that Tim?" Chester asked.

Timmy, sitting at the table next to them behind a plant smirked, "Every word," he said and got up from the table and joined his best friends at their table.

"So is there a reason you didn't just ask Tootie out when _you_ dumped Trixie this morning?" A.J. asked.

Timmy shrugged, "I just wanted to see if she still had that crush on me," he said smiling, "Boy was I wrong."

"So, what are you going to do?" Chester asked.

Timmy smirked and looked outside quickly where Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in bird form on a branch, "I have my ways," Timmy said then got up, "I got to go guys. Thanks for everything."

"Sure Timmy," A.J said and got up to, "I have to meet up with Tamera anyway."

"Yeah, and Penny wanted to go to the movies," Chester said.

"Okay guys," Timmy said, "See ya."

The three boys went their separate ways. Timmy met up with his godparents, "So Sport," Wanda asked smiling, "What's the plan?"

"Yeah, are we involved?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

Timmy smiled lightly. He knew he only had two months tops with the three of them left so he wanted to make his wishes count, "Yes, Cosmo," Timmy said, "You guys are involved…I'll explain my plan when we get home."

"Okay!" Wanda and Cosmo said happily.

_The Next Day…_

Tootie woke up at around ten in the morning on Sunday. She then got up and got dressed. She wore a white t-shirt with a black plaid skirt with black tights and black flats. She of wore her black glasses and put her hair into much neater pigtails, but still pigtails. Suddenly, when Tootie turned around she yelped when she saw Timmy leaning against her door frame, "Timmy?" Tootie asked, "H-how did you get in here?"

Timmy chuckled, "Vicky's passed out on the couch," he said.

"Oh…" I said, "Well, what are you doing here?"

Timmy smirked. Timmy wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and his brown boots and of course his pink hat. Timmy walked into Tootie's room, "Wanna go get breakfast?" he asked.

Tootie blinked, "I-I have to fix Vicky's breakfast," she said.

"Don't worry," Timmy said and grabbed Tootie small hand in his big one, "I already fixed her breakfast."

Tootie blinked, but nodded and the two of them left the house. Tootie giggled as Timmy continued to pull her, "Timmy," Tootie said half laughing, "I can walk by myself you know!"

Timmy smiled and let her go. The two began to walk down the side walk, "Um, Timmy," Tootie said, "Won't Trixie get mad about you going out to breakfast with me?"

Timmy shook his head, "She shouldn't," he said, "We broke up yesterday morning."

"She dumped you?" Tootie said shocked; I mean why would anyone dump Timmy?

Timmy chuckled, "No, _I_ dumped her," he said.

"What?" Tootie said shocked, "But you've been in love with her since elementary school."

Timmy shook his head, "No, I just thought I was," he said, "I guess her beauty can do that to a guy."

Tootie pushed her glasses up with her middle and ring finger, "So, why did _you_ dump Trixie Tang, most popular girl in the school," she asked.

Timmy shrugged, "I started to like someone else," he said simply.

"Oh…" Tootie said, "Senior?"

Timmy smiled lightly, "Junior," he said.

Tootie looked at him in shock, "Really? Who?" she asked thinking she might know them.

Timmy smiled, "I'll tell you later okay?" he asked.

Tootie sighed, but agreed, "Okay, where in the world are we having breakfast?" she asked.

Timmy looked at Tootie making her drop her eyes, "I-if you don't mind telling me that is," she said.

Timmy smiled, "A new place," he said.

Tootie blinked, since when was there a new diner? Timmy then grabbed her hand and lead her into a yellow building that didn't have any people any them, "I guess it is new," Tootie said.

Timmy smirked. Suddenly, a muscular man came out with a grumpy face on, "How many Turner?" the man asked.

"Uh, Timmy," Tootie asked, "Who's this?"

"This is a friend of my aunt and uncle, Jorgan," Timmy said.

"I'm going with two," Jorgan said, "This way."

_**Tootie's Point of View**_

Timmy and I followed Jorgan to a table with two chairs, "You're waiter will be here soon…" Jorgan said then whispered something close to Timmy so that I couldn't here.

Suddenly, Timmy glared, "Well, not anytime soon Jarhead," he said.

Jorgan groaned and left. I looked at Timmy, "What was that about?" I asked.

"Eh, Jorgan doesn't really like me that much," Timmy stated and put the menu in front of his face.

I was shocked; I mean who wouldn't like Timmy? He's kind, helps others, cute, handsome…I quickly shook myself of those thoughts and picked up my menu. Suddenly, the waiter came and she was, "Wanda?" I asked slightly shocked.

Wanda smiled, "Hello kids," she said, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Um, milk," I said.

"Orange juice," Timmy said.

Wanda nodded and went into the kitchen. I looked at the menu and quickly decided on scrambled eggs and bacon. Wanda returned with our drinks, "Ready to order?" Wanda said smiling.

Timmy nodded, "I'll have a ham and cheese omelet," he said smirking for some odd reason.

Wanda laughed and wrote it down, "And for you sweetie?" she asked me.

"Um, scrambled eggs and bacon," I said.

Wanda nodded, "Your food will be out shortly," she said and went into the kitchen.

I looked at Timmy, "So, who's this girl you like now?" I asked.

Timmy laughed, "I said later Tootie," he said.

I gave him a look from the top of my glasses and he laughed, "I'll tell you Tootie, I promise," he said.

I pushed my glasses back up, "Fine," I said, "So, how did Trixie take the break up?"

Timmy smirked, "Not very well…" he said, "She made a big scene in the park."

I giggled lightly and looked around and saw Jorgan board to death reading a purple book, "So, why does Jorgan hate you so much?" I asked.

"Eh," Timmy said shrugging, "I wasn't the most behaved kid in elementary school."

I laughed lightly, "I'll say," I said, "I thought you conjured up those water balloons with a magic spell or something."

Timmy smirked, "Something like that…" he said.

"Okay, what's with you and magic?" I asked, "It seems to be an interest of yours."

"I guess so," Timmy said laughing.

Suddenly, Jorgan grabbed Timmy by the arm, "Hey!" Timmy said, "What's the big idea Jarhead."

"Kitchen, now," Jorgan said slightly angry.

Jorgan dragged Timmy into the kitchen confusing me. It was quiet for a second, but then I heard Jorgan yelling at people, but I couldn't quiet hear what about. I then heard Wanda yelling something. I got up and knocked on the kitchen door, "Uh, is everything alright in there?" I asked, "I hear a lot of yelling."

Suddenly, Timmy came out, "Everything's fine…I think…" he said.

I looked at Timmy confused, "You think?" I asked, "Timmy what's going on?"

"Nothing," Jorgan said, "Why don't you run along girl; I need to talk to Turner."

"Jorgan!" Wanda yelled, "I'll tell your wife!"

"Tell her what!" Jorgan yelled.

Timmy lead me out, "Wait in the park," he whispered, "I'll be there in an hour tops, okay?"

I was confused, "Timmy, what's going on?" I asked, "Why are your aunt and Jorgan going ballistic?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Timmy said, "I'll meet you at the park okay?"

I just nodded, "Okay Timmy," I said.

Timmy went back into the diner and I headed to the park. What could be wrong?

_**Timmy's Point of View**_

I turned to Jorgan and Wanda was glaring at him, "You can't erase his memory!" Wanda said, "We've been with him for over half is life!"

"It's the rules!" Jorgan yelled.

My eye twitched, "Enough!" I yelled getting the two to stop arguing, "Is there a rule that says what to do if this happens?"

"Well, no," Jorgan said, "We've never had a kid go as long as you…they usually can't even go a year."

"Well, you're the rule maker," I said, "You and Wanda come up with something! I've known since forever that I'm going to lose them; I'm not happy about it, but I know it's going to happen. So you decide what to do while I go back to Tootie."

I walked towards the door, "First, I wish I had chocolates and flowers," I said.

Wanda poofed them up, "Thanks," I said and left with the chocolates and red roses.

I walked down the sidewalk towards the park. When I got to the park I saw Tootie sitting on a bench her hands folded in her lap. I went up behind her, "Still want to know the girl I like?" I whispered in her ear.

"Timmy!" Tootie yelled and stood up, "Don't do that!"

I laughed, "It's not fun…those for the girl you like?" she asked.

I looked at the flowers and chocolates in my hand and smiled, "Yep," I said popping the P slightly.

Tootie down casts her eyes slightly, "So, who is she?" Tootie asked.

I smiled at her and put the roses and chocolates in her hands and whispered in her ear, "You."

I heard Tootie gasp and I looked at her with shock clearly on her face, "Y-you dumped Trixie f-for me?" she asked so shocked that she stammered.

I smiled and kissed her cheek then nodded. I saw Tootie smile, her first really happy smile that I've seen in a long time. Tootie hugged me dropping the chocolates and roses. She held onto me like she was going to lose me; which, with what happened to her parents I'm not really that surprised. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I felt Tootie crying into me and I pulled her tighter to me. I pulled Tootie away from me and saw her glasses fogged up. I took them off and cleaned them then put them back on her and wiped her eyes then kissed her. She kissed back slowly, probably not knowing what to do or how to. Suddenly, Tootie wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes not making me bend down so much.

We broke away when we were low on air. Tootie smiled at me and hugged me, "Thank you Timmy," she whispered, "For everything."

I pulled her closed, "You're welcome Tootie," I said softly.

I could stay like this forever, "Timmy!" Wanda yelled.

Guess forever in shorter than I thought. Tootie and I broke apart and watched as Wanda and Jorgan ran up the hill to the park. When they got to us they were breathing slightly heavily, "Yes?" I asked annoyed my hand going to Tootie's waist and pulling her closer to me.

"It's a stupid idea Wanda!" Jorgan yelled.

"Is not!" Wanda yelled.

I sighed…this again, "Um, is this about before?" I asked.

"Yes," I said annoyed, "I'll meet you in a little bit okay?"

Tootie nodded and was about to turn and leave when Wanda, "Wait, you're involved Tootie," she said.

I look at Wanda, "What do you mean she's involved," I asked.

Tootie stopped herself from leaving, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Again, STUPID IDEA!" Jorgan yelled, "Your husband is rubbing off on you."

"Is not!" Wanda yelled.

"Get to the point!" I yelled annoyed.

Tootie looked at the three of us confused, "Well," Jorgan said, "Since we're going through with this. The first thing the girl has to know is what we are."

Tootie blinked and I was slightly shocked; Wanda and Jorgan then poofed us to Fairy World. Tootie yelped in shock when we landed in the clouds, "W-what?" she said, "W-where are we?"

"Welcome to Fairy World Tootie," Wanda said now in her fairy form.

"F-f-fairy?" Tootie said.

I helped Tootie up, "Yes, fairies," I said, "That's why I'm so into magic, how I got you your other glasses, and all the other stuff."

"Fairy Godparents!" Wanda said happily.

Tootie blinked, "…I owe Mr. Crocker an apologize," she said.

I laughed lightly, "So what's this plan?" I asked.

"Plan?" Tootie asked.

I nodded, "I've had my fairies, Wanda, Cosmo, and their son, Poof, since I was ten," I explained, "When I turned 18 and am an adult I'll lose my memories with everything to do with them…or when they get exposed to anyone who doesn't know about them, but they haven't. So the problem is; I've had them for over half my life and if they erase my memories with everything about them…"

"Oh…I see the problem…" Tootie said.

"Well," Wanda said, "Since Tootie is just as miserable, if not more, as you were and has had us before-"

"I have?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I leant them to you for your 10th birthday because…I kind of forgot and the guilt was killing me."

"Oh…I always wondered where that party came from," Tootie said.

I smiled, "Anyway," Jorgan said, "We've decided that…well Wanda did…that as long as you two are together, as a couple, for however long that is…you…can both have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof."

I went wide eyed along with Tootie, "Really?" I asked, "No age limit?"

"No…but the minute you two break up they're gone for good!" Jorgan yelled.

I smirked and pulled Tootie closer to me, "I don't think so Jarhead," I said, "Tootie's a keeper."

Tootie blushed, but smiled, "Um, I better get home," Tootie said, "Vicky will be mad if I don't start her lunch soon."

I smiled, "Wanda," I said.

Wanda waved her wand and we poofed about a block from Tootie's house and Wanda was a pink bird, "Where's Cosmo and Poof?" Tootie asked as we walked to her house.

"At my house," I said, "Couldn't risk Cosmo ruining my plans in asking you out."

Tootie blushed again, but smiled. I removed my hand from her waist and intertwined it with her hand. We arrived at Tootie's house minutes later. I kissed her, "Wanda, stay with Tootie in case she needs something," I said when we broke away.

"Got it Sport!" Wanda said and flew down to Tootie's shoulder.

Tootie smiled and entered her house and I headed to mine to tell Cosmo and Poof the good news.

_**Tootie's Point of View**_

"Where's my lunch!" Vicky yelled as I was in the kitchen.

I wiped my bow, "Give me a few minutes!" I yelled; was it hot in here or was it just me?

Vicky wanted baked ham, homemade soup, and cake made from scratch. It was boiling in here! Wanda was on the window seal, "You okay sweetie?" she asked worried.

"It's boiling in here," I said and stirred the soup.

"Do you want me to make it cooler?" she asked.

I nodded, "A little please," I said and wiped my bow again.

Wanda waved her wand and I instantly felt cooler and a lot better, "Thanks," I said to her, "I was about to pass out."

"That's what we're here for sweetie," Wanda said, "Don't hesitant to ask when you feel your health is in danger."

I nodded, "Thanks Wanda," I said and served Vicky her lunch then went up to my room with Wanda following in bird form.

When I got in my room I passed out on my bed still hot from all the cooking.

_**No One's Point of View**_

Wanda turned into her fairy form and moved hair out of the sleeping Tootie's face, "You and Timmy are perfect for each other," Wanda whispered, "Brought together by an evil babysitter/sister," Wanda smiled and turned into a pink cat a cuddled into Tootie and fell asleep herself.

**A/N And that's it. What's with me and long one-shots nowadays? Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. And if you want to see what Tootie and Timmy look like; look at my profile picture. They're the last picture on the right.**


End file.
